This invention relates to marine portlights, and is directed particularly to sash portlights for above water installation providing for selective use of either a light or a screen, as desired.
The use of window sashes or frames in which windows or screens can be installed for use either independently or in combinatin are well known in building construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,764 to Rogers et al and No. 3,190,348 to Migneault et al, for example, describe window sashes in building construction wherein screening or window glass is removably installed in a sash or frame by upward movement of a top marginal edge portion in a frame header groove for clearance of the bottom edge over a frame sill seat for seating thereupon to retain the glass or screen unit in place, the groove in the header being deep enough to retain the upper edge portion after such seating of the lower edge of either the window glass or screen unit. Such known windows, however, are not readily adaptable to marine use because of the vastly difference conditions of usage and installation in the marine setting. It is, accordingly, the principal object of this invention to provide a novel and improved sash portlight for marine use, particularly for use in pleasure boats, yachts, and other relatively small ocean going vessels.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide a sash portlight of the above nature which, although not adapted for submersible use, is substantially water-tight and provides for self-drainage from the outside.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sash portlight of the character described wherein installation is made through a side-wall opening in a vessel from the outside, and wherein a sash light or screen, upon assembly, is received within a groove at the inside upper end of a peripheral flange comprising the portlight for seating against a downwardly and outwardly inclined surface along the bottom of the portlight frame so as to shed water to the outside, the lower edge of the light or screen to be selectively installed being beveled at the same angle as the inclined surface against which its seats so as to fit in face-to-face abutting engagement upon installation.
Yet another object is to provide a sash portlight of the character described wherein the peripheral flange is integrally formed with the portlight frame, whereby the pressure of water impinging against the outside of the light fitted in the frame will be transferred through the frame to the outside of the vessel hull, thereby obviating any tendency to loosen the sash light frame, as might otherwise occur in constructions wherein the frame flange is secured against the inside of the hull opening.
Other objects are to provide sash portlight which will be simple in construction, economical to manufacture, easy to install and operate, and durable and attractive in use.
Still other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.